Death note: another story
by meecube
Summary: What if Light Yagami didn't pick up Ryuk's death note, but someone else instead? This story quickly escalates when Masoto obtains this deadly power. Old characters and new, try to hunt down this monster known as Kira. Can masoto for fill his evil wish? Or will he become another failure? (First fan fiction don't be too harsh.)(Beginning is similar to anime it changes as it goes on.)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 (Pilot episode)

Shinigami #1: "Hey Ryuk you where in the human world for quite sometime, you didn't get stuck with such a boring human did you? HaHa"

Ryuk: "No, the human I was stuck with gave me quite a show down there."

Shinigami #2: "Well what happened in the human world?"

Ryuk: "Ha ha, where do I start?"

4 Years earlier.

At a common highschool

Masato: *Urggg...this is so boring...all we do is repeat most of the things we have learned...I'm getting sick of this...*

School bell rings

The other students start to talk with one and other, where as Masato leaves hastily.

Masato: "Finally over with..."

While walking something lands on Masato's head.

Masato: "Hm? ^Takes it of his head^ A notebook? ^Opens first page^ *Rules of the deathnote? What? A prank most likley...but still...

RULES: The human whose name is written in this note shall note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Hmmm...like this is real...but still it couldn't hurt to use it.*

Masato walks home eager to learn if the deathnote is for real or not.

Masato opens the front door.

Masato: "I'm home."

Silence

*That's right... I've been alone for quite a few years here...my parents pay for the bills so I don't have to get a job until I have finished school.*

He walks into the living room and switches on his computer.

*I should easily be able to find some criminal names on the internet along with some pictures...however the problem with this is I can't get a response soon enough...I need to find someone to kill where the result is shown.* ^Sighs^ "What are the odds a criminal will be on TV or I find one on the streets?"

He flicks threw some news channels but not a single crime was being reported at this time.

Masato: "Tsk, fine...I'll just test it on the news cast, if this is real I wil get a respone very quickly.^writes down the anchors name and pictures his face^ 40 seconds pass

The anchor dies from a sudden heart attack.

TV: Cut the broadcasting now!

Masato: *What!? It killed him!* ^Snickering under his breath^ *I can't believe this...I now hold the world's fate in a single notebook! * ^Bursts out with a psychotic laugh^ "I can kill who I wish and as long as I keep a reasonable act NO one sill suspect me! Now...^Turns to the computer^ To begin striking fear into this world!"

He quickly searches criminal names and pictures and kills quite a few before he noticed it. He can write details of the deaths, utlising this he made criminals that are currently in jail write messages on the walls with their own blood.

Masato: *I can't tell if the messages are appearing, if they are not, I assume the criminal will just die of a heart attack.

Most of the messages read in varieties of this sentencd "He is coming to kill us all!"

Masato: "I'll give this a few hours and check the news...^Goes to turn off the TV^

Tv: Criminals in a wide range of jails are dying either from sudden heart attacks or blood loss as they wrote messages on the walls with their blood!

Masato: *HUH? That reached the news very quickly! I can't believe it. The messages worked? I wonder how else I can control people...*

While Masato started to carry on...the police and many other agencies such as the FBI and CIA had now started to discuss how this will be treated. A man in a black trench coat and black hat covering his face well entered, holding a laptop.

Mysterious man: "L has already started to solve this case."

He opened the laptop, a funny drawn L was on the screen.

L: "I am L. You all know I have tackled the hardest of cases...and I believe this is a series of murders..not an act of a God!

Now, I have noticed most of the killings are based in Japan. I would like for all of you to go to Japan. As I speak I am on my to Japan, I will share my current thoughts on this case with those who also move to Japan.

They all start talking to eachover...

mysterious man: "L has set it up so you can all go to Japan wihout a fee. He has asked the Japanese police if we can use the headquarters there." ^Leaves^

Two weeks passed and Masato carried on killing criminals...the more he killed the more creative he got with the messages.

Making the prisoners write about the death of the human race. Predicting the end of the world.

Masato: *If this doesn't make them scream and panic I don't know what will...*

TV: This 'God' seems to either be trying to kill us all or prepare us for annihilation!

Masato: ^Laughing uncontrollably^ "Humans are so pathetic!"

Ryuk: "Hi there..."

Masato: ^Turns and screams falling backwards over his table^ "Who are you!?"

Ryuk: "I am Ryuk, a shinigami, and that deathnote is mine...Since you are the human who picked it up, for now...it belongs to you.

Masato: "A shinigami? As in a God of death?" ^Stands^ "Let me guess, your here to kill me so you can get the notebook back?"

Ryuk: "Wrong, The human who picks up a shinigamis deathnote is the rightful owner of the deathnote until he or she passes away, as for the shinigami we must follow the human until they die."

Masato: "Here is something I don't get...how did I get the deathnote if it was yours?"

Ryuk: "I dropped it into this world..."

Masato: "You must be really clumsy if you dropped such a power into the world of humans...we are probably more sadistic than your kind."

Ryuk: "I already had a hunch by the amount you have written and the ways you made them kill themselves."

TV: We have a message from the police with information about the 'God' case. ^Switches to a man sitting at his desk with a name card 'Lind L. Tailor' "I'm sure you are already aware that you are known as Kira on the internet,I am L. I assume you know that murder is wrong, which is why the law system exists. You seem to kill who you want and when you want. I will not rest until I capture the person or persons behind this. Believe me.

Masato: "Haha ha ha haa! How stupid are they!? I can't be found... I am the ruler of this world!" ^Writes Lind L. Tailor in the deathnote^

Lind stands and starts to scream, he beats him self to death with a corner of the desk.

TV shows an image of an L

L: "I can't believe it...Kira not only can you kill people, but you control their deaths...at first I thought the prisoners had a drug, but this makes that null, you are real and you are in Japan, you were easy to find. Now...kill me! Come on! Kill me right now!"

Masato: "He got me? I'm getting too careless, if I keep acting like this soon I will be found easily, but if this is all he will do I have already won.

L: "Just as I thought, you can't, from this I have learned you need at least a name and a face to kill...you are to easy to track...that is all."

Masato turns off the TV

Masato: "So L used a body double to trick me? No it's more likely he used a prisoner, by the way he is acting he must be an incredibly good detective, I doubt the single letter L is his name, so not only do I not have a face but not even a name. He is good..."

Ryuk: *A fight to the death...the person found first loses...^chuckles^ it's just as I thought humans are so interesting*.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 Information leak

Ryuk: "You got any apples?"

Masato: "In the kitchen..."*L has me...I have fallen for two of his tricks...if that continues I will be caught...*

Ryuk: ^eats apples^ "Human apples are so...Juicy I think the word is."

Meanwhile at he police headquarters

L: "I have examined all the times of death, Kira is most likely a student as on weekdays people die from 4 to 10. On weekends from 9am to 8pm. The student has such a idealist's mind...Killing for doing wrong is not justice..."

Soichiro Yagami: "L I am the cheif of the Japanese police, am I correct in assuming that we will be looking for a student?"

L: "That is correct Mr Yagami"*If Kira really is a student...no, he is a student its the only lead we can currently follow, another problem is a very small amount here trust me...I'll have to separate those who trust me and those who don't.*

At Masato's high school.

Ryuk: "How can you keep doing this daily?"

Masato: *No one can see Ryuk? I didn't realise what he ment when he was 'stuck' to me...clearly he can't just fly of and leave me alone...I'll ask him why others can't see later...for now I have to be a normal highschool student.* ^sighs^

The final bell rings

As always Masato quickly leaves the class room.

Masato: "Hey Ryuk...why can't anyone else see you?"

Ryuk: "I said before, I am a shinigami, that is my DeathNote, basically, humans can only see a certain shinigami if they touch their note."

Masato: "So if someone touched the DeathNote they can see you?"

Ryuk: "Correct."

Masato: *He decides to mention something so important now? Is Ryuk intentionally trying to get me caught?*

"Hey Ryuk...I need you to do me a favour."

Ryuk: "Depends on what that is..."

Masato: "Find L and kill him..."

Ryuk: "Let me get this straight, I'm neither on your side or L's side. So to answer your question, no."

Masato: "A great help you are..."*Ryuk what are you good for other than lazing around and eating all the damn apples?*

At Masato's home

Masato: "Say Ryuk do you really want to be entertained? Because I only need one thing to get a step closer to a head on attack with L, all you need to do is go the cheif or police Soichiro Yagami, when he goes on his computer he will probably be updating he Kira investigation, I need you to memorise anything that can affect me negatively, infact also positively as well."

Ryuk: "I thought I made it clear I'm on no one's side."

Masato: "It could take years for them to get close to cracking anymore information for this case. This will speed up your entertainment and get me a step closer for a huge risk...if you do well ill buy more apples, that one you have is the last apple."

Ryuk: "Fine, I'll be back real soon, don't do anything fun until I return."

Masato: "You have my word Ryuk."*I can't believe how easy it is to get a shinigami to do the hard work...he fell for clear lies. I'll give him the apples though, I can't stand those stupid handstands he does without apples.*

Back at the police headquarters

L: "Mr Yagami, so far how many people have resigned?"

Soichiro Yagami: "We are reaching too few numbers, L at this rate there will only be about 5 of us left."

L: "Thank you Mr Yagami"*I'll give it a week, whoever remains I shall meet in person...also, they will not trust me fully until I make this action...is it worth it? Maybe...*

Back at Masato's house

Masato: *I believe I have stricken enough fear into the world...now to start removing every human from existence!*

He goes to his computer and starts to kill of 1 person at a time, from normal bystanders to crooks.

*HUMANS ARE KILLING THIS PLANET! ONE BY ONE THE UNIVERSE WILL BE FREE FROM OUR TERROR!*

Ryuk returns

Ryuk: "I got some relevant information...everyone is leaving from fear, but a small amount clearly show dedication to see this through...that L character...he will probably end up alone.

Masato: "Any useful information you can tell me...say it now...or no apples..."

Ryuk: "Ok ok! L already suspects a student they are probably going to investigate schools to see if there is any abnormal behaviour among the students."

Masato: "Is that all the information you can provide? Well atleast I can mess with L knowing this information, thank you Ryuk. I'll go buy your apples now..."

After returning Masato puts the apples on a table and ponders the possibility of controlling the victims time of death.

Masato: "Say Ryuk...can I control the time of death? Wouldn't that be a detail of the death..."

Ryuk: ^Mouth full of apples^ "I suppose it's possible. "

Masato: "Well I should test this...if it works I can screw with L's head..."^laughing to himself^

Masato continues to kill the same way except also setting times, so the killings do not stop while he is at school.

Two days later

L: "doesn't anyone find this odd, we just started to believe Kira is a student, now the killings are being done through school hours as if to contradict that theory, with this I believe Kira is either getting leaked information from someone here, or he is leaking information himself...sorry to have to say this, but I am going to place cameras and bugs within all your households to make sure Kira isn't among us or your families."

|Masato: L I will hunt you down where ever you are and kill you...I am the decider of this world! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!

|L: Kira I will find you...what you are doing is far worse than we initially thought, not only do criminals get killed, but innocent people too...

END


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 Light Yagami

Masoto: "Ryuk, I'm guessing you won't keep going to the police to leak information for me will you?"

Ryuk: "Haha, no..."

Masoto: *Urrgg...I need to know more information to bend the police to my will!*^Goes to computer^*If I can out who the chief of police is...I could possibly get a way to obtain information...*^he searches^*hmmm... Soichiro Yagami...maybe he has a son...hm? Light Yagami...ha ha ha! He also wants to work for the police alongside his father! I'll use him to get my information...now all I need to do is find him and try to leak information without making myself look suspicious.*

3 days later

Masoto: *Ha...an opening...a time and place to get close to light...it should be easy to create a situation where I can talk to him...*"Hey Ryuk..."

Ryuk: "What?"

Masoto: "The first big steps are starting...This is where the fun truly begins!"

Masoto leaves, dressed in a different uniform than usual.

He arrives at a different highscool.

Masoto: *Where is he?...this could be more difficult than I thought, but when I find him, it gets easier...*

Student: "Hey Light, want to play basketball?"

Masoto: *THERE!*^He starts to walk towards the student that spoke, his slow walk turns to a fast paste^*Huh? Where is he? Whatever, I'll trick a student to tell me...*"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but could you tell me where Light Yagami went? He's suppose to help me around this school."

Student: "I think he started to walk home, it's not like him to forget anything, if you run I think you could catch him."^he points the way togo.^

Masoto: "Thanks"*That's right...I don't need to trick students...*^He starts to run in the direction the student pointed to^

*Light Yagami...I'm intrigued to see just how smart you are.*

Masoto sees someone walking ahead

Masoto: "Light Yagami?"

Light: "Huh?"^Stops walking and turns around^"Do I know you?"

Masoto: ^trying not to smurk^"No, however...I know you...^starts to chuckle a little^"Come with me...lets take a stroll."

Light: "What? Why?

Masoto: ^leans in close^"if you want to see your mother again I suggest you do as I say"^Has a huge grin on his face^

Light: "Is this suppose to be a sick joke?"^oddly staying calm^

Masoto: "Oh? You don't believe me? I know everything about you Light and if you want your mother to be safe...I suggest you corporate with me"

\

Light grabs Masoto by the blazer and lifts it up

Masoto grabs Light's arm and spins, knocking Light of balance, Masoto proceeds to lundge and knock Light to thd floor, he pins him there

/

Masoto: "Light Yagami...this is your final warning...or I kill her...^has a sadistical grin^

Light: ^Struggling to get out bur fails.^"What do you want from me!?"

Masoto: "loosing our cool are we? Heh...Light...I want you to hack your fathers computer and leak me information on the Kira investigation...you can't be tracked on a home network...oh by the way, any funny business not only does your mother die...but I'll kill all of your family..."

Light: "So you are just a crazed Kira supporter? Do you think he is cleansing this world!?"

Masoto: *So far only the police are aware of me killing innocents...except for the first kill...*"Yes...he is cleansing this world...now I suggest you run along home and give me the information I need..."

Light: "How am I suppose to give you the information?"*This guy has me like a puppet! Every single word he says sounds so real!*

Masoto: "I will call you...naturally it will be id blocked so you cannot call back or trace my call..."*Ha ha ha! He is too damn gullible!"

Masoto stands and walks of acting as if nothing happened

Light: *I hate him so much...but the words...they sound serious, what would happen to me and my family if I tried to do something about him, I could give him false information but if he already has another way to get this information he could call me on it and kill my family. But if that were true why would he need me? Is his other source unreliable? I'll give him what he wants for now...*

Light dusts of his blazer and walks home

Masoto: *I'm curious to know...just how much L knows...and if he has shared any new information to the police, there's too much we don't know about each other, this is starting to get interesting, I'm making my first big steps forward, but what about L?*

Meanwhile with L

L: *I don't think I can solve this case...it is rare to get even a tiny step forward...will I die before this is over? If so who will be most capable of being my stand in? Maybe I should get in contact with him...even though I out witted him...does he resent me for that? Hopefully he doesn't and he will assist me...*

L sends a message to an unknown email.

It read:

"Hello, we haven't spoken since back then, I am currently leading the Kira investigation...I believe I may need your help...even though I am making progress, it is slow...every second longer is another second Kira has to slaughter... respond soon.

Sincerely L"


	4. Request

Request

Hello, thanks for reading so far ^_^ I am still working on the story, however I'm not sure if you like the way this is going, as people are stopping. Could you give reviews on what you liked and didn't on each chapter, I don't mind if you don't of course but feed back is what a writer needs ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy he later chapters.

Sorry to any admins following the guidelines, but I couldn't think of a place other than the main story for the readers to see this.


	5. Chapter 4

Episode 4 L 'Ryuzaki'

2 days after Masoto confronted Light Yagami, at a hotel in Tokyo.

Soichiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hirokazu Ukita being the only members left, invited to L's current position.

They are all refered as (in the same order) Chief, Aizawa, Mogi, Mastuda, Ukita.

Aizawa: ^Quietly^"This is him?"

Chief: "It's good to meet you L I am Soichiro Yagami Chief of the Japanese police force.

L: ^Raises hand like a gun^ "Bang!"

Ukita: "What the hell was that?"

L: "If I were Kira you would be dead by now. Please don't give out your names so carelessly."

Chief: "L -"

L: "Please call me Ryuzaki."

Chief: "Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of inviting us here to see each other in person?"

Ryuzaki: "You five are dedicated to the Kira investigation, you are also the last remaining members of the Japanese police force."

Back to Masoto

Masoto: *It seems the police don't know anything more, Light has only given me information I already know...is Light withholding information?

Or did the police get smart and started to memorise their work instead of storing it on computers...I'm still stuck not knowing their actions. I suppose, I could think of a way to hunt down L, but I don't have any trustworthy sources, other than Ryuk, but he is no help...on the other hand, I can utilise Light. Could I get him to join the Japanese police force? I know he has helped in the past. Would he? Or will it be another beat down? Either way...I need to use him...*^Takes out a phone with a strange black object attached to the back, he dials a number.^

Light: "Hello?"

Masoto: "Hello, Light."

Light: ^aggressively^"What do you want?"

Masoto: "I want to meet with you in person again Light, after cram school."

Light: "Tell me why first."*What does he want with me? Could it be he wants to kill me? It is unlikely, but still...just in case I'll bring something with me.*

Masoto: "It will become clear once we start to talk, however I know you quite well Light, I assume you have come to a stupid conclusion like I'm going to kill you? Don't be so stupid, you're a reliable source for information, killing you is a waste."

Light: *He got my conclusion dead on!? Damn him!*"Fine."^He hangs up^

Meanwhile back to L

L: *Could Kira really be a student? How can we even be sure it's human? All these deaths...There is no way to get any evidence of a killing, also the leaked information. Could it be one of the remaining members? Or perhaps someone close to them? This will have to be studied further.*

After cram school.

Masoto: "Hello Light..."

Light: ^Stares with slight aggressiveness^

Masoto: "You will request your father to join the policd force...if you refucel..well you already know what I can do and will do."

Light: *Do I have him here? He should know my dad of all people will not let me join until school is completely over and done with, even though his words sound honest, I bet it's all just a lie, but could I really risk my family?* "Fine."

Masoto: "Don't accept no as an answer...parents tend to be overprotective of their kids..."

Light: ^Rings his dad^

Soichiro: "Hello, Light is everything ok?"

Light: "Yeah dad I'm fine, I just have a request."

Soichiro: "And what might that be?"

Light: "I want to join the police force."

Soichiro: ^Shocked^ "Light I thought we discussed this, after your school is finished"

Light: "But dad, I'm not a kid anymore, besides people have been resigning, you could use the support."

Masoto: *Oh Light, this just keeps getting better and better. Information of people leaving the police force was never made public.*^Grins^

Soichiro: *How did he know about that?* "Light...(suttle sounds being made)^sighs^ ok Light...^

Light: *Dad no! He keeps getting everything he wants!*"Thanks dad, I'll see you when you get home, bye."^hangs up.^"Happy?"

Masoto: "Quite...now you can leak me information without trouble. Thank you Light, I'll contact you soon..."^Walks of^

Light: *The moment he slips up, I'll be there to hit him hard! ^Really agrressivley^ I'll make him pay for threatening my family!*

At L's current location

L: "Light Yagami...this seems suspicious, Soichiro did you give your son information on the case?"

Soichiro: "No I didn't Ryuzaki."*Light why did you know!?*

L: "Light Yagami is now our best lead on the Kira investigation."*Is he leaking the information, but how? Or is he leading the one who is...it will be clear soon...*"When we comtact Light to see if he can handle this case, we will let him believe he is now going through a simple test to see if he has any ability to notice something most don't. Depending on how well he does will determine just how certain I am."

Soichiro: "Ryuzaki, may I head home?"

L: "Yes...However could you invite Light along tomorrow for me."

Soichrio: "Yes...I'll see you all tomorrow..." *My own son could be Kira? Or helping him? It's too much to think is even remotely true, but if Ryuzaki is right...Oh Light...*

At Yagami household

Soichiro: "Light could you come here for a moment?"

Light: "Dad? Why are you home so early?"

Soichiro: "I asked to leave early today...but that doesn't matter...Light ^hesitant^ you are coming with me tomorrow to start your first day."

Light: *I need to put on an act, I'm sure if he notices a change in the police he would attack...* "Really? That's great Dad!"

Soichiro: *Light...how did you know about that? It wasn't known to the public.*

END


	6. Chapter 5

Episode 5 Betrayal

At Masoto's house

Masoto: "Good...this is going better than I thought...however...is it really possible to kill every human with just a book? All the people in this world who use false names...how can I get them? I'm stuck!?"

Ryuk: ^Snickering^

Masoto: "What's so funny?"

Ryuk: "Do you wish to know everyone's names by simply looking at them?"

Masoto: "You already have that answer Ryuk...don't ask pointless questions."

Ryuk: "Hey...it wasn't completely useless...Shinigami can see peoples names and life spans above their heads."

Masoto: "Ryuk, I've told you already! If you have something to say, say it directly."

Ryuk: "Fine, I can give you the sight of a Shinigami, for only half your lifespan."

Masoto: ^In slight shock^ You wait until now to tell me I can have an unbeatable power to back up the Deathnote!? Give me the eyes Ryuk!"

Ryuk: "Ok ok, don't blow a fuse."*He gave no thought to it. What does he plan to do afterwards?*

Meanwhile at the police headquarters

Light: "So you want me to solve a case that only L could tackle? "

Soichiro: "Yes, L has solved it, he believes that you could do the same."

Light: "Alright...I'll do just that..."

Matsuda: "Chief didn't Ryuz-L say to leave him be while he does this?"

Soichiro: "Yes...come find me when you think you have solved it Light..."

Light: "But Dad...This is easy...look clearly through all the suspects given to me none of them are the killer...it was ^Grabs a picture from the staff pile^Him."

Soichiro: "Light how did you do it so fast?"

L enters the room

L: "Light Yagami, your mind is splendid. Although you overlooked something, you didn't consider the possibility of a framing. You deduced the person who at first I thought was the killer however...he pointed out how naive I was to believe the first answer I got, he is the reason I am as good as I am."

Light: "So doesn't this mean I'm in? *Once I'm in, I can use his plan against him.*

L: "After you answer questions...how did you know about people leaving the police force?"

Light: "Huh?"*Shit! I'm a suspect! My answer will determine everything!*"Well..."*wait... I have a chance!*"Ok, what I'm going to say may be unbelievable, but some Kira fanatic placed bombs in our house, he made me hack your computer Dad to leak information, when information stopped being stored in your computer he made me try to join the police force, I had to be persistent or bang..."

Soichiro: "Light is that all true!?"

Light: "That's what he said, but if he was telling the truth I can't say."

L: *Is he bluffing through his teeth? So far he is our only suspect...I can't just drop all suspicions because of a story.*"A good story, but tell me Light,did you find any bombs? Explosives of any kind?"

Light: "No, I didn't look, he seemed pretty smart, I also found some cameras around my room, I assumed he placed them to watch me."

L: "That was us, quite some time ago. That reminds me, Watari could you remove the cameras and wire taps tomorrow?"

Watari: "Yes, make sure your households are empty at any point tomorrow and confirm the times with me."

Task force: "Ok."

Light: "L...you don't believe me do you?"

L: "You are quite smart Light, capable of taking this case on beside me, however being the greatest suspect at this current time makes this situation harder than it has to be."

Light: "Ok...I know, what if I can get him to come to me for an ambush?"

Masoto: (At his home) *Light Yagami...lets see what path you choose, I have given many to you...I don't care about your choice, they all work in my faver.* ^Grinning^

L: "Could you really do it without him raising suspicions? After all you said he is smart."

Light: "He probably will make me meet him after all of this."

L: "Well...if that is true...*'He' hasn't responded yet, could it be 'him'?* I will becoming along."

Light: "But...well isn't this the first time you have shown your face for a case? So why keep showing your face?"*If this guy is more dangerous than he shows, I can't risk the only person capable of solving the Kira investigation.*

L: "I suspect one person in particular to be the person you are acussing, if it is him, a familiar face will probably stop him from trying to harm or kill everyone around him..."

Light: "Just who is it you suspecr!?"*Is it the same person? It can't be, he isn't that strong...*

L: "Ring us after he contacts you, ^hands piece of paper^ this has my personal number."*Will he betray us? Unlikely, why would he try to proove his innocence just to say I'm the culprit.*

Light: "Ok, I'll be leaving now."*Thank you L...*

Light leaves the police headquarters with a smile on his face. However the smile quickly goes when his phone rings.

Light: "Hello?"

Masoto: "I see you had a smile on your face, I'm assuming you got accepted?"*Oh Light, that smile said to me, I have won, that isn't what you think when betraying your father...I know that all too well...*

Light: "That's right...^Speaking in a calm slightly irritated voice^ I was."

Masoto: "Oh come on Light, why are you giving me a blunt answer? How about we meet up? I need you to do more for me, however I need to hand you something."*Take the bait you naive moron...*

Light: "When this is all over, you will remove the bombs right? If so...fine..."

Masoto: "May Kira strike me down if I don't, now, let's meet at the park, you know he one down the street from the police headquarters? At exactly 5:30 pm..."

Light: "Ok...I'll see you then."*He is watching me, I can't call them yet, I'll just head home and do it there.*

Light walks home.

Masoto: *That's right Light...I can guess your plan, it is written all over your face like a picture book. I'll sent things up now...as far as I'm aware, I can edit details in the death note after writing a specific time, I'll get the remaining pigs names...Their deaths will all work in such a wonderful way* ^Grinning, starts writing in the death note.^

At the Yagami household

Light: ^Calling L^

L: "Hello Light, did you just finish speaking to him?"

Light: "No...he was watching me, I couldn't use the phone until I was sure he couldn't see me."

L: "Did he make the plans to meet?"

Light: "Yes, at the park near the police station at 5 30 pm."

L: "Ok Light, listen carefully, look out your windows, if someone is there don't leave."

Light: "it's clear but why?"

L: "from now on listen to my instructions, say absolutely anything if someone is following you, just don't say anything related to someone following you, now leave your house, head towards the police station.

Do not hang up, just keep walking. Say 'Sorry I forgot' when you arrive, we can't take any chances of him suspecting you."

Masoto enters the police headquarters.

Masoto: "I need to speak with the chief of police! Immediately!

Desk guy: "Sorry we can't let you at the moment, could we pass on a message?"

Masoto: "Damn it! THERES NO TIME!"^Bardges past to the stairs and runs up^*Heh! They will call the remaining police or I will be able to freely walk around here until I find them. Again too easy.*

Desk guy: (Hard to hear) "Hey! Stop your not allowed in here!"

Masoto: *He is so slow, tsk, why bother? I'll find them all first, memorise their faces and names and finish of the details in the death note, however giving them a false but believable story is tricky.*

After searching some floors, Masoto hears voices.

He slows down and opens the door he hears voices in.

Masoto: *Yes! Soichiro Yagami is here, this must be the remaining members!* "ummm,excuse me for intruding, but there is somethig I need to tell you, *Elle Lawliet? He doesn't look like he belongs here...*

L: "And what might that be?"*Who is he?*

Masoto: *Here comes my show!*"You guys are shit at your jobs! I watched my mother and father die from sudden heart attacks right in front of me! You shouldn't call yourselves police officers! *Why do they look at Elle as though he is in command? THATS IT! He must be L!*^runs away with a tear rolling down his face^

After leaving and running home

Masoto: "Now to make the final details on this little play I have laid out, with some adjustments...Unfortunately..."

Light: "I'm sorry I forgot"

L: "Good job Light, now...look around you, if absolutely anyone is there say 'sure I'll get it now' walk towards the local stores and headback, repeat similar actions until you can see it's clear. Enter the building and head up to us..."

Light : ^Looks around^*Its clear*^Enters^

After Light heads to the room.

L: "Light...if you plan on betraying us, we will arrest you, attempts of anything to seriously harm citizens or any of the remaining task force, we will not hesitate to open fire, not to harm but to kill."

Light: "You still suspect me huh? It's fine I don't plan on doing that...I need this guy captured."*Wait! What if he set the bombs to detonate if he ever gets captured!? Then again...thats assuming he actually has planted bombs...*

L: "We should prepare for the encounter with him..."*If he is Kira..*"We should wear riot masks...if this guy is kira we could face death upon arrival."

At 5 15 pm in the park

Masoto: *Ooohh...so very soon I will see my play come to life. It will be the greatest thing ever...I want to see their faces once they realise I'm he guy who barged in on them...*^Smirks^

Ryuk: "Hey, how long until they arrive?"

Masoto: "Not much longer now..."^Takes some apples out of his bag^"Don't eat them yet, they are almost like popcorn, and this is the cinemas...wait untilche show begins."

13 minutes pass.

Masoto: "There they are, 2 minutes until the show starts."*I need to stall them.*

Ryuk: "Here we go!"

Light: "There! Thats him!*WE GOT YOU! YOU BASTARD!*

L: "Everyone best cautious we don't know anything about him."*So if that is kira...Wait! Isn't that the guy who barged in on us!? He doesn't have most of our names, but Light and his dad...may die here.*

Masoto: "Hello, L... I've been expecting you...or should I say Elle Lawliet?^Huge smirk^

L: "He knows my name? So...you really are Kira? I assume we are all going to die here right?"

Masoto: "Nope...I just wanted to have a friendly chat with Light, I like those riot shields, but I'm assuming you realised how useless they are now."^Looks are watch^*just over 30 seconds...*

To be continued.

END


End file.
